


Pomegranates or Chocolatl?

by Charlie_is_Not_Cat



Series: The Falls Sing [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Amnesia, Ascencion au maybe, Eventual Romance, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Tons of Fluff and Kissing, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_is_Not_Cat/pseuds/Charlie_is_Not_Cat
Summary: The time has come for living gods to uproot themselves from their current religion and Descend, walking among mortals to take on different personas, names and duties.Bill met one such god, long ago, and has been searching for him ever since. Problem is, so has every other god.





	Pomegranates or Chocolatl?

**Author's Note:**

> Character- Character Alt.LN/ Aztec Nickname/ Aztec Name
> 
> Dipper- Dipper Road/ Metzi/ Metztli  
> Mabel- Mabel Birches/ Chacha/ Chalchiuhtlicue  
> Stan- Stanley Birches/ Tec/ Yacatecuhtli  
> Ford- Stanford Birches/ Tez/ Tezcatlipoca 
> 
> Everyone else is pretty much the same names as the show. Enjoy!

It was late, the dusk given way to night mere moments ago, the stars yet to wake. A small shadow sat in a field of moonlit grass, staring up at the sky.

The child sniffled, his bruised hand scrubbing away the snot and tears on his face. His old man almost hadn’t stopped this time, and would probably kill him next time he saw him. 

“Please come out soon,” he whispered to the sky. “Mom used to say I could make a wish if I caught you. Where are you?”

“Don’t rush things like that, kid.” The child yelped, startled by the appearance of a slightly older boy next to him. 

“The stars will wake up in their own time. They’re still there after all.”

“Who the hell are you?” 

The boy looked surprised, before slowly smiling.

“You can call me, Metztli.”

“M-Met--”

“Metzi is fine too.”

The younger boy took in Metzi’s appearance, which consisted of dark, curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes. He was also decorated in odd markings and wore what looked like a white dress. 

“Don’t bother remembering what I look like, I’ll be changing soon.”

The boy’s gaze snapped up to meet Metzi’s, the look in in his eyes was of pure annoyance.

“I-I’m so-”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. The reason I have to change is just bothersome.” He huffs, face portraying a cute pout.

“I was just getting used to this form too.”

If that statement sounded odd to the boy, he didn’t say anything. He just turned his face to search the sky once again.

“Hey.” When the boy turned to face him again, Metzi had his chin resting in his hand, giving him a curious look.

“Why do you want to make a wish so badly on the stars? Even if they can hear you, they are helpless to do anything.”

The boy looked downcast, hope visibly leaving his eyes.

“The moon however, might be able to help out.”

“The moon?”

Metzi rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

“Well, his deity to be more precise.”

The boy stared at him.

“What’s a deity?”

“A god.”

At the word “god”, the boy’s face visibly soured.

“I don’t believe in that stuff.”

Metzi slowly winked at him.

“You will someday.”

“No I won’t.”

“How about this. Find me in ten years. Then, you can tell me whether or not you believe. Till then, I-- er, the moon will use his power to give you whatever you want.”

“Pass.”

The older boy’s smile wavered a moment.

“Wow, kid. You’re no fun.” He sighed. 

“Let me give you a gift then.” Reaching into the folds of his “dress”, he pulled out a small square of something dark.

“This is a rare treat from my old home. It’s called chocolatl.”

“Choco--wha?”

“Just eat it.”

The boy looked at the dark thing in his hand, unsure whether or not he should. Smelling it, it had a unique scent, kind of spicy. Popping it into his mouth, he almost spit it out. It was very bitter.

When he swallowed, he looked over to Metzi and saw a victorious smile on his face. A sinking feeling settled in his gut. Had he been tricked somehow?

“Then it is decided,” the strange boy took the younger boy’s hand into his own.

“You will receive my mark, and thus, my protection. I wish you a long and happy life, young Bill.”

The boy, Bill, then watched as Metzi seemed to float up, following the moonlight, until he disappeared.

 

…………………………….

 

“Metzi! Metzi!” The young deity turned, only to be tackled by another. Her face was similar to his own, despite not coming from the same parents. Her jade dress flowed as she twirled around him happily. 

“It’s been a while, Chacha. I hadn’t seen you since the invasions started.”

“Yeah. The Uncles shipped me over with the other peace-oriented deities,” she punched him in the shoulder.

“Which you are! I was so scared when I realized you weren’t with us! Where have you been?”

Metzi shrugged.

“I stuck with the moon. Scouted out the mortals. Made a bond. The usual.”

“Huh… wait what was that last one?”

“Well, well. If it isn’t Metztli and Chalchiuhtlicue.” The deities froze, the happy atmosphere broken by that high-pitched voice. Metzi was the first to turn, trying to smile instead of grimace at the new presence. While they were allies in the night, the young deity had never felt comfortable around his comrade. He was too close to the awful creatures that the deities protected mankind from.

“Hey there, Xolotl. Long time, no see.” The creature smiled wider, causing both humanoid deities to shiver.

“I hear that we Descend tonight. I had hoped we would rest before starting this establishing mess again.”

“There isn’t much we can do about that,” Metzi pointed out. “The world is changing, as are the people and their beliefs. I wouldn’t be surprised if, in a hundred some years, we won’t need to Ascend or Descend.”

“What, and just live in limbo? Sounds rather dull.”

“Well, not every religion should be based in blood, Xolotl.”

“But those are the most interesting. Perhaps I should just…”

The deity then turned and walked away, not finishing it’s thought. Chacha clung to Metzi, still shivering.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Metzi muttered

“And that, you shouldn’t,” another new voice chimed in, this one much more welcome than the one previous.

“Uncle Tez!” Chacha threw her arms around the shaman god in an enthusiastic hug. Beside him was Yacatecuhtli, his twin brother before Ascension, and the god of merchants. 

“Hello there, Chacha. Happy 310th Descension.” Metzi felt a shiver go down his spine as Tez and his brother locked their gazes on him. They didn’t look happy.

“And we wish you a happy Descension as well, although we have to inquire about your actions earlier.”

Right. That.

Crossing his arms, the deity began floating, a petulant look on his face.

“I was just helping the kid out.”

“By forcing your protection on him?” Yacatecuhtli asked, incredulous. Cocking his head to one side, Metzi frowned at the older deities.

“He wouldn’t ask, so I did it anyway. He would’ve died this night if I hadn’t.”

“It is not in our right to interfere with mortals like that, Metzi. And to give him food of the gods-”

“WHAT!” Chacha shrieked, cutting off the older deities. Ignoring their frowns, she turned to her brother deity.

“Please don’t tell me this is another Persephone scenario. We barely managed it the first two times. Where did you even get the pomegranate!”

“Wrong food, Chacha,” Yacatecuhtli muttered.

“Welp, I’m going to scout out my Area of Beginning. See you at the Descension Ceremony!” Metzi was already speeding away before any of the others could stop him.

“Don’t think we’ll forget this! Metzi!” Tez called out, but he was already gone.

 

………………………………………………

It was the same, quiet night, in a similar countryside to the one he’d met the boy who now bore his mark. He appeared on the side of a road, basking in the beautiful dark hues of the night. Looking down at his form, Metzi clicked his tongue at the thought of changing to another new form.

_ Maybe if I make myself paler, and change my hair…  _

To any watching, it was as if the moonlight was spilling over the boy’s skin, like milk into tea or coffee. The dark colored skin swirled with white before being replaced completely. The change to his hair was less drastic, as it stayed curly but lightened into a more brown color.

“Hmm. Maybe-”

Metzi didn’t finish his thought, as a sudden pain overtook him. Muscles and joints spasming and locking, he let out a scream that shook the heavens before it was cut short.


End file.
